Battle for Kagome:Even Ghosts can love
by InuyashaGrl13
Summary: When Kagome is kidnapped by a ghost thats in love with her will Inuyasha show his feelings?Please R&R.IK MS
1. Kagome is kidnapped!

It was a dark cold day in feudal Japan.Kagome sit inside a hut with Sango,that   
  
Inuyasha and Miroku had managed to build.Sango was petting Kirara gently and   
  
Shippo lay under some warm covers asleep.Miroku was sitting by a warm fire they   
  
had built and was dozing off slowly,as was Sango.Kagome stood up and looked   
  
outside the window at Inuyasha and wrapped her arms around herself not about to  
  
shut the window on him.She shivered and closed her eyes as a gust of wind hit her.  
  
She opened the door and stepped outside still keeping her eyes on Inuyasha.   
  
She wrapped her arms tighter around herself.Then,as another gust of wind blew   
  
over her,she let out a small cry from the cold.  
  
Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and was a little suprised at how she looked  
  
to him.In the cold she looked helpless with her arms around herself.Her raven black  
  
hair blew from side to side as the wind played with her skirt.He watched her sit   
  
down on a flat rock and he looked at the expression on her face.It was wondering.  
  
He jumped down from the tree silently and made his way to her.When he wasn't   
  
more then two feet from her she looked at him.  
  
"Whats wrong Kagome?"his voice seemed gentle which made Kagome wonder.  
  
"Nothing,"she said"I'm just cold"  
  
As he nodded,Inuyasha pulled his kimono off and put it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thanks..."she said without looking at him.  
  
He just nodded and looked up as he heard something.He saw a large temple  
  
at the top of the hill they were camping on.  
  
"Hey Kagome,you see any shards in that temple up there?"Inuyasha said pointing.  
  
Kagome looked carefully and gasped.  
  
"Inuyasha!"she said"I see several!"  
  
"How many?"he asked feeling like he should get ready for buisness.  
  
"About 15!"she smiled at him and ran to get the others as he lept off to the house.  
  
Soon the gang were up to the door.Kagome slowly reached for the handle   
  
it burst open.She gasped as a tall man pulled her inside and shut the door.Inuyasha   
  
roared in anger and rushed to the door and threw it open and ran inside.He was   
  
Ready to kill whatever took the woman he loved away from him. 


	2. What is this guy!

As Inuyasha ran down the halls he could hear Kagome's cries for help echo to him.  
  
He ran faster and faster until his legs became a blur,even to himself.Inuyasha could hear   
  
Kagome from not very far away.He reached for his sword and unsheathed it as he burst   
  
through a door and in the path of the strange man that held the frightend Kagome in his   
  
arms.  
  
"Inuyasha!"she cried out.  
  
"Kagome I'm coming!"was his reply as he lunged at the figure.  
  
Inuyasha brought his masive sword down on the man and...it went right through  
  
him!He had no body!No solid body anyway.Inuyasha's ears couldn't even pick up a heart  
  
beat.Whatever had Kagome wasn't human.  
  
"What are you?!"he roared as Kagome looked as though she would faint right on the spot.  
  
"I am but a soul that wanders this world in search for love..."the figure said.His voice seemed  
  
to come and go with the wind.  
  
"What do you want with me...?"Kagome barely choked out.  
  
"I have found what I have been looking for."he replied as he tightend his grip on Kagome.  
  
* * *  
  
As Inuyasha,Kagome,and the figure were talking,Miroku,Sango,Kirara,and  
  
Shippo were searching for them.  
  
"I hope Kagome is ok!"said Sango in a voice barely above a whisper.  
  
"I do too."Miroku said to her.  
  
Miroku could sense Sango had began to cry and he put an arm around her  
  
to let her know everything was ok.He pulled her into a gentle hug and she buried her face  
  
in his chest,letting all of her pain she was feeling for Kagome,out.  
  
"There there..."said Miroku"wouldn't want to stain that pretty face with tears do we?"he   
  
smiled warmly.  
  
Sango looked up at him and he expected to get slapped but instead her face  
  
neared his and with great suprise,Sango began to kiss him.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sorry to leave you here folks but I want to get some more reviews so if you want this  
  
story to go on...SEND REVIEWS!lol.Nah I'll keep going but please R&R!  
  
Tah!   
  
-JW 


	3. Kagome loves Inuyasha!

As Inuyasha looked over the creature that held his beloved Kagome in it's hands  
  
something hit him.Inuyasha thought his plan over quickly and looked at the frightend  
  
Kagome before letting her know what to do.  
  
"Kagome!"Inuyasha called to her."Look for any jewel shards!"  
  
Kagome nodded and slowly turned to the figure,afraid to look at it directly.As   
  
Kagome searched it's body,Inuyasha kept it from noticing.  
  
"What is your name...?"Inuyasha spoke softly at first and glared,letting a growl escape  
  
to the air.  
  
"Kiraku..."the creature said clutching Kagome so tightly she winced.  
  
(Yes,I made the name up.If you dont like it bite me)  
  
Kagome found the jewel shards she had spotted earlier from their camping hut and  
  
she turned to Inuyasha,pointing at the place they were hidden.Inuyasha nodded as he took   
  
a step to them ready to reach for the jewel shards.  
  
"So Kiraku..."Inuyasha said almost in range of taking back Kagome and the shards."What  
  
do you want with Kagome?"  
  
"I have seen her everywhere around here...my hill...her beauty intoxicates me and I need   
  
her."Kiraku spoke in a tone that made Kagome let out a squeak.  
  
Inuyasha had just about had enough of the way her spoke about Kagome.He had   
  
come in range and growled out a comment that made Kagome jerk to look at him almost  
  
fogetting where she was and what was going on.  
  
"She's mine,now and always!!!"Inuyasha roared as he threw his sword at the fragments,  
  
taking a few.  
  
In anger,Kiraku's strange eyes began to glow deep red as he began to shriek a cry  
  
that made Inuyasha's ear fold back against his skull in pain.Kiraku unleashed a beem or   
  
green light and auror so bright,Inuyasha never could have imagined it.Inuyasha was thrown  
  
backwards into a wall as the light overtook him,covering him from sight of Kagome,who   
  
loved Inuyasha in return.  
  
* * *  
  
Sango and Miroku heard the blast as they were kissing and they broke apart to   
  
investigate.Miroku couldn't help but bring his fingers to his lips where Sango had left  
  
a trace of her beauty onto him.He began to see the green light as it dimmed infront of them  
  
before he heard Kagome scream out and run to Inuyasha.  
  
"Kagome!Inuyasha!"Miroku shouted as he and Sango came in closer to them.  
  
"Kagome!What happend to Inuyasha!"Sango screamed and looked at his body in horror.  
  
Kagome pointed to Kiraku who neared her again to take her back to him.She pulled  
  
out of his reach as Miroku unleashed his wind tunnel.Kiraku,seemed to have been taken into   
  
oblivian. 


	4. NO KAGOME!

As Kagome reached Inuyasha's still body she had begun to cry.Miroku,who   
  
had been carefully watching the wind tunnel,now turned to Kagome in sorrow because he   
  
himself was not sure if Inuyasha was alive.Sango just stood frozen,not able to believe what  
  
had just happend.The silence between the three was broken when Kagome had burst into  
  
a fit of tears.Sango just dropped to her knees and pulled Kagome into a hug,whispering   
  
comforting words to her as Miroku sat down next to Inuyasha's still body.  
  
"Sango...I...I...I love him!!"Kagome burst out through her tears.  
  
"Shhh...It's ok...I'm here..."Sango said as she hugged Kagome tighter."Miroku is too...we're  
  
here with you..."  
  
Miroku sighed as he looked up at Kagome.Her crying told him how much she   
  
had loved Inuyasha.Miroku let tears drop as well because he too cared for Inuyasha.He   
  
looked up to him as a brother,warrior,and also as a friend.Although he didn't know Inuyasha   
  
very well,Miroku knew he had lost his dearest friend.Sango stared at both of them in their   
  
sorrow and she began to cry with them.  
  
"I love you...Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered as she reasted her head down on his chest."I  
  
love you..."  
  
As Kagome's tears fell they landed on the jewel shard fragment that she kept  
  
around her neck.Kagome stared in shock as the shard began to sink into Inuyasha's chest,  
  
where his heart was.The jewel broke from her chain and fell into Inuyasha as his chest   
  
pulled it in.Inuyasha's eyes suddenly burst open and although they were open,they had no   
  
pupils.Just gold.Nothing but gold.  
  
"Inuyasha..."Kagome whispered as he slowly stood up.  
  
He closed his eyes again as a burst of wind and light surrounded him and  
  
Kagome,blocking out Sango and Miroku.The wind swept around Kagome as the light took  
  
Inuyasha.He slowly opened his eyes,which now had pupils,and he looked at Kagome.  
  
"Kagome..."he whispered."You...you love me too...  
  
"Inuyasha...I've been hoping to hear you say that..."she said as tears formed in her eyes again  
  
and a small smile spread over her face.  
  
Inuyasha bent slowly over Kagome and picked her up.He smiled warmly and  
  
Kagome stared at him because she had never seen his eyes so full of happiness,joy,and...  
  
love.The light and wind slowly faded letting Sango and Miroku get the two in their sights   
  
again.  
  
"You two..."said Miroku as he smiled slowly."Are truly beautiful.  
  
"Never could have picked a better match..."said Sango as her tears slowly went away.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha smiled.Then,out of the blue,Miroku let out a startled  
  
yell as his wind tunnel burst open again.Kiraku was pulling himself out!Inuyasha set Kagome  
  
down as he got ready to fight again.He growled loud and deep as he pulled out his sword  
  
once again to defend the three but Kagome most of all.  
  
"You!"Kiraku grunted."Shall not get the woman I have been looking for my whole life and   
  
death!!"  
  
"I'd like to see you try and get Kagome!"Inuyasha roared out as Kiraku burst throught   
  
Miroku's hand and out in front of them.  
  
Miroku,fell back to the floor,weak with trying to restrain the spirit.Kagome and  
  
Sango both ran to help him as Inuyasha faced Kiraku.He swung wildly and brought the sword  
  
down on the ghost only relizing it wouldn't work.Kiraku threw this head back and laughed   
  
evily.He struck Inuyasha with an auror,not as strong as the one that had taken him out.  
  
Inuyasha grunted and was thrown into the wall.  
  
"Dont you see you foolish puppy dog!"Kiraku screamed out at Inuyasha."She is mine!"  
  
"Never you beast!!"Inuyasha roared as Kiraku sent another auror at Inuyasha.  
  
To everyone's shock,Kagome threw herself in front of Inuyasha as she was  
  
taken in the blast. 


	5. Kagome's win Kiraku is defeated!

Sorry I hadn't updated in a while ppls.BUT THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS!!!  
  
::gives a puppy to everyone who reviewed::YAY PUPPIES!!THEY ROCK!!!!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Iuyasha screamed out Kagome's name but it wasn't heard over the blast.  
  
As the light around Kagome faded Inuyasha's did as well until he saw something amazing.  
  
There she stood.Holding her sacred arrow in a bow,aiming for Kiraku.The magic from  
  
Kagome's sacred arrow had deflected the power of Kiraku's attack.  
  
"Kagome!"Inuyasha shouted with relief but she ignored him for a moment.  
  
"YOU SHALL DIE AGAIN!!!!"Kagome screamed before releasing her arrow onto Kiraku.  
  
The arrow began to inflict damage on Kiraku although he was a ghost.  
  
Kagome strained for her arrow to defeat him but he was still strong.She pushed the arrow  
  
further into Kiraku using her mind.Because it was her sacred arrow it was like it and her   
  
shared the same feeling.When she directed it to Kiraku,no matter what,she would not miss.  
  
And she didn't  
  
Inuyasha watched Kagome and relized how much help she needed when   
  
he snapped back to reality.  
  
"Kagome!"he yelled.Unsheathing his sword,he lept next to her throwing it at Kiraku.His  
  
sword hit Kiraku and held in place just as Kagome's arrow did.  
  
"Kagome!"yelled Sango as she ran up next to her and Inuyasha.She threw her massive  
  
boomerang(that how u spell it?)and it held in place as well when it hit Kiraku.  
  
"You shall not fight alone!"said Miroku as he ran next to the other four.He threw his staff  
  
along side their weapons and it too landed in place along with the arrow,boomerang,and  
  
sword.  
  
"You're gone!"Kagome said finally as she used every effort she had to push the arrow   
  
deeper into the screaming Kiraku.  
  
They watched as Kiraku began bleeding light.Holes grew in him,flooding  
  
out light until finally Kiraku burst into light as the rest of the shikon jewel shards Kagome  
  
had seen,were in one piece.They dropped next to Kagome's arrow along with the rest  
  
of the weapons.  
  
"He's gone..."said Kagome as she fell to the floor,exhausted.  
  
"Kagome!"Inuyasha whispered as he picked her up and held her tightly.His eyes were  
  
gentle as Kagome looked up into them smiling.  
  
Inuyasha leaned into Kagome and pressed his lips gently against hers.  
  
Miroku smiled as did Sango.The monk held Sango sweetly and she pressed her cheek  
  
against his chest.He smiled andthey kissed as Kagome and Inuyasha did.As Kagome   
  
kissed Inuyasha,one tear slid down her cheek.The thought that ran through her head  
  
was this:"I love him and he loves me.Everything is perfect and everything is ours."  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Later when they walked out of the house they were all smiling at each other.  
  
"This is wonderful!"said Sango as she put both hands together.  
  
"Yeah it is..."Kagome said as she held Inuyasha hand in hers.  
  
She smiled and looked around.After a moment she gasped.  
  
"Kagome what is it?"Inuyasha said.  
  
"Jewel shards!Tons of em!"she said smirking."Lets get busy!"  
  
Kagome started running to place she sensed the shards at.  
  
"Here we go again..."said Miroku laughing as the rest of them ran to catch up. 


End file.
